


Who Says

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Jealousy, Knotting, Locker Room Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Unconventional Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Who says things have to be the way they are? Who says things have to follow the natural order of things? Who says?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing in the Omegaverse. I just built this story around what I've picked up from what the fics I've read and what I got from the A/B/O Wikipedia page. This probably sucks. I'm sorry again. Sorry. I mean it.

“Ok, sweetheart. You’re cut off.” The bartender tapped Cherry’s head where it lay on the bar.  
“I’m not drunk, Larry. You just activated the spin cycle on the bar.”  
He chuckled. “Oh lord. Cherry, go out to the beer garden and get some air before you throw up.”  
“Yes, Larry.”  
“Want me to call him?” She groaned and pouted, slumping her shoulders back like a toddler in a tantrum as she trudged out to the low lit beer garden. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Larry picked up her phone from where it lay by her purse as he moved them both behind the bar. “What’s your unlock code!”  
“0-7-0-4.”  
“His fucking birthday, Christ, girl.” The burly bartender unlocked her phone and thumbed up the ICE contacts and dialed ‘Captain Stevie Bear’.  
“What’s up, firecracker? How’s the date going?”  
“Not so good by the state of her.”  
Steve sighed down the line. “Who is this? Where is she? And is she alright?”  
“This is Larry, bartender at the Steel Horse and I’m wondering why you didn’t recognize my voice. I’m hurt, Captain Rogers.” Steve chuckled. “She’s alright, I guess. Definitely drunk off her ass.”  
Steve grunted. “I’ll be right there. Don’t let her leave.”  
“Wouldn’t think of it, sir.” Larry ended the call and tucked the phone in her purse and waited for Captain America to come to Cherry Bomb’s rescue.  
Twenty minutes later, Steve’s Victory roared into the parking lot. Of course, her date had been at this biker destination bar. Of course. She loved this place for some odd reason and it would have made her feel safe and comfortable. Which would explain why she'd gotten drunk enough for the bartender to cut her off and call him. Steve ducked as he stepped into the bar room. “Where is she?”  
“Beer garden, tormenting the wildlife.” Steve blinked his confusion once then turned toward the big open archway at the back of the building. He smiled at the joyous laughter that he recognized as his Beta.  
He found her chasing little lizards around the fenced in beer garden, cackling like a madwoman and setting off sparks. “Cherry, what are you doing?”  
“Chasing lizards.” She sighed as she stopped and stood up straight then dropped into the nearest chair, kicking her legs out straight. “Of course Larry called you. And of course you’d come.” She trumpeted. “Alpha Steve to the rescue.”  
“I can leave if you want me to.”  
She feigned shock. “Captain America leaves a drunken girl to drive home. The scandal.” Steve smirked. She leaned her head back on the chair and stared at the darkening sky. Brilliant white stars began popping out into the darker blue. “I’m surprised you didn’t send another Beta to collect me. That is what we’re supposed to do. Serve Alphas and Omegas right?” She sat up and snapped her fingers. A pop like a firecracker sounded in the air next to Steve.  
Steve sighed. “Come on, let’s go home, Firecracker.” When she didn’t budge, he crossed the patio and grabbed her arm, hauling her up out of the chair. She didn’t even try to fight him. It was no use. He was in Alpha mode, big strong protector, so she let him have it.  
“Thanks, Larry.” Steve held his hand out for her purse and the bartender obliged. “I’ll pick my car up tomorrow.” She called over her shoulder as her captain manhandled her out the doors.  
“No problem, honey.”  
Steve let her go as they came upon his bike. “Are you too drunk to ride?”  
“Fuck off, Rogers. I’m not that drunk.”  
“You’re drunk enough to be making an ass of yourself, right now.”  
“Fuck it. I’m walking.” She dropped her arms at her sides and headed in the direction of the city.  
“No, you’re not.” He caught up to her and caught her by the arm. “Get on the bike, Cherry.” She shivered at the command. It was all Alpha. She wasn’t an Omega but Steve going dominant had her squirmy. She fucking hated him. Steve climbed on first then she did, slinging her purse over her head to wear it cross-body.  
“I don’t want to go back to the compound, Steve.” She couldn’t take it. It was practically a pack unto itself with all the Alphas there, most of them unmated and needy as fuck. It just spelled trouble for her surly mood and inebriation.  
He sighed. “Where would you like to go then, princess?”  
“Princess? I like that.” He smirked. “Since I’m not getting fucked tonight, feed me pancakes, Rogers.”  
Steve shook his head again then brought the bike to life. He knew the perfect place. He didn’t mind coming to her rescue. He liked the shit she gave him. They vibed so well. He thought it was because she was a Beta and not an Omega. There wasn’t that tension between unmated Alphas and Omegas that there sometimes is.  
He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the way she cuddled up to him right now with her arms crossed around his torso, palms flat against his chest and her face tucked into his back. He felt her inhale his scent deeply every once in a while as the bike rumbled down the asphalt. Then she’d shift closer, squeezing her thighs around him.  
They pulled up to the diner a half an hour later. She didn’t want to move. His Alpha body heat had kept her warm on the ride and he smelled so fucking good. God, she needed to get laid. He sensed the shift in her demeanor but said nothing as she climbed off the bike first.  
The waitress smiled at them. “Captain Rogers, Cherry.”  
“Lucille.”  
“Coffee, black and a cherry vanilla shake.”  
“Coming right up.”  
They slid into ‘their’ booth, sitting opposite each other. Steve stared at her for a long time. She stared out of the window into the darkening sky. “What happened?”  
“Same thing that always happens, Steve.” She turned to look him fully in the eye. “I’m not a fucking Omega.”  
Steve sighed. “That’s what this is about?” He gestured to her, meaning the drunkenness.  
She laughed at him incredulously. “You can’t be serious.” He raised an eyebrow. Her mirth and her face fell and she dropped back against the seat. “You’re fucking serious.”  
“Cherry-“  
“Shut up, Steve.” She shook her head. Tears stung her eyes and her throat squeezed with them. He didn't understand. How could he? He was an Alpha. He was special. “More Alpha bullshit.”  
“Hey, that’s not fair.”  
“You know what’s not fair? This whole fucking existence.” Her angry tears trembled in her eyes and Steve was a loss for words or instincts. Were she an Omega, he'd have felt compelled to comfort her. But as a Beta, she didn't fire that desire in his nature... “You-you just don’t get it.” She shook her head then looked away out the window as Lucille brought his coffee and her shake.  
“Can I get you two anything? The usual?”  
Steve smiled up her. “That’d be great.”  
“One short stack and a hot fudge sundae.” The older woman nodded once and walked off.  
“Cherry, talk to me.” It wasn’t a command. It was an entreaty. He reached for her hand only for her to flinch away from his touch, moving her hand into her lap. “We could go for a walk if you don’t want to talk here.”  
She sniffed and wiped the tears that had managed to escape her eyes. Steve’s chest squeezed. His Alpha instinct rose. His desire to comfort her, his Beta came rushing up. But it wasn't just instinct. It was something else. She shrugged and clasped her hands in her lap, drawing her shoulders up as she pushed her knuckles into her thighs.  
“Talking to Max over chat was great. He was funny, handsome, not the least bit intimidated by my Avenger status. He’s shipping out next week for Iraq so this was just a hook up.” She shook her head, disbelieving her openness with Steve. Her face scrunched up as she fought a wave of emotion, embarrassment and shame, sadness… “I needed it. So bad. I needed a man to look at me and want me. To touch me." She shook her head, looking at the ceiling. She laughed and it was a sad, small, bitter thing. "I’m so horny it’s pathetic, Steve.” She dropped her gaze to the table unable to meet his eyes.  
“Cherry, you should have said something.”  
“Why? So one of you oh so generous Alphas can give me a pity fuck? I don’t think so.” They glared at each other. Steve in resentment and hurt, Cherry in hurt and embarrassment. Both angry at each other for reasons they wouldn't come out and say. Not here. She sniffed and looked away first. Her Beta nature made her back down from the Alpha challenge. “I knew he was an Alpha as soon as I hit the door. He reeked of it. I was gonna just duck out and tell him something came up. But he recognized me and I saw his face actually fall in disappointment when he made me for a Beta. Then he turned his back to me and ignored me while I tried to pretend that didn't just happen. A few minutes later, he left.”  
“That’s bullshit, Cherry. That is not Alpha behavior. He’s an idiot knot head.”  
Cherry shrugged. “You’d be surprised how often I run into it. I’ve been dealing with it for fifteen years. You know I grew up in a gated community.” Steve nodded. They knew quite a bit about each other. “Dad was an Alpha; mom an Omega. And she dutifully gave him five children. Two male Alphas, my oldest and younger brother, a female Omega my older sister and a male Omega, my baby brother.”  
“Wow, that’s rare to have a split like that.”  
She shrugged. “I was a kid. I didn’t know. My brothers were made to know how important they were as Alphas, my sister how precious she was for being an Omega and my baby brother how rare he was.”  
“And you?”  
“I was taught that Betas are the helpers. We’re there to serve Alphas and Omegas. There’s you who get your ruts and your heats. And then there’s us…who get...nothing.” The last word was sad in a disgusted whisper.  
Steve's handsome face was tucked up in a frown. He shook his head in disbelief at how little she valued herself simple because she wasn't an Alpha or an Omega. “Nothing? You get freedom. You’re not slaves to your nature, to your instincts.”  
“No, we’re slaves to yours.” She looked at him. “We're there to help you. To fill in the gaps and the roles that you don't." She locked her fingers together and laid her hands on the table. "You’re an Alpha. You’re strong, handsome, intelligent. I’ve seen Omegas practically fall at their feet for you, begging for your knot.” He blushed. “You rule us. And the Omegas are your precious treasures who are made to know how special they are from as soon as they present. The rest of us, Betas and humans…we don’t really matter in the scheme of things.”  
“You’re wrong.”  
“Fuck you.” She slammed her clenched fists on the table and several firecracker like explosions sounded around them. They glared at each other. Steve growled softly when she wouldn't back down from him. He saw her chest hitch in response. He knew it wasn't an Omega reaction. It was a submissive Beta one, yet she didn't back down. Her lips parted and he saw her pupils dilate. She licked her lips. “I’m not wrong. You Alphas and Omegas…you get this connection, this bond that is incomparable to anything in this entire world. Do you know how much it hurts knowing I’ll never have that?” The tears started again but she didn’t attempt to stop them. “No Alpha will have me because I can’t give them that. No Omega will either.”  
“But you can still find love.”  
“Just not with the person I love.”  
Lucille chose that moment to bring the pancakes and the ice cream. “Can I get you anything else?”  
Steve cleared his throat, looking away from Cherry’s red-rimmed eyes. “No, we’re good.” He smiled up at her. She nodded, glancing between the two of them. He silently watched his Beta butter her pancakes with a heart attack inducing amount. He smiled as she cut an over-sized bite and shoved the whole fluffy thing into her mouth, moaning at the taste.  
“I love Lucille’s pancakes.” Cherry blushed to find Steve smiling at her. They ate in silence until both were done. “Steve, you have-“ She gestured at the corner of his mouth then reached across the table to wipe away a bit of chocolate. She sat back and brought the digit to her lips. Did she just imagine him looking at her mouth, specifically her thumb in her mouth, as she licked the chocolate off? She must be imaging things because she swore his pupils flexed and his jaw clenched just so.  
Lucille walked up. “Anything else for you guys tonight?”  
“No, ma’am, just the check.”  
“Coming right up, Captain Rogers.” He left the bill plus a generous tip and they both slid out of the booth. Steve rested his hand on the small of her back. Cherry’s pulse jumped and her belly flipped with the knowledge that he knew it did.  
She stared off into the sky. “I don’t want to go back to the compound.”  
“We don’t have to.” He reached for her hand and she let him take it. “We can go for a drive. Or a walk.”  
“Will your bike be safe?”  
“Should be.”  
“Walk it is then.”  
He held her hand as they meandered down the sidewalk. Foot traffic had lessened with the dark and more often than not on their stroll, they were alone on the street. Every so often, Steve’s thumb would caress the inside her wrist, feeling her pulse.  
“You know, it’s not written in stone.”  
“What’s not?” She turned to him slightly.  
“That Alphas have to be with Omegas.” Her belly flipped. “It’s just the natural order of things.” He stopped and pulled her to face him. “There are always exceptions to the rule.”  
“Steve-“  
“I don’t care that you’re a Beta.” He cupped her cheek and she instinctively leaned into it. “I’ve caught myself wishing you were an Omega on more than one occasion. But then you wouldn’t be you if you were.” His thumb ran along her bottom lip. “Let me take care of my Beta.” The deep rumble of his voice was soft and vulnerable, uncertain of her answer.  
Cherry swallowed, looking up at him from under her eyebrows. He dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers gently. She sighed, relishing the soft kiss more than any kiss she'd ever had. His tongue stole into her mouth and his arm circled her waist, pulling her body against his.  
"Steve." She rested her palms on his chest, searching his eyes, his face. "I can't give you everything you want."  
"You don't know what I want."  
"You want what every Alpha wants. His Omega and happy little family of pups. What you need and deserve."  
"What I want and what I need are you, my Beta. What I deserve is happiness. Same as you." He kissed her again, so deep and thorough she felt it down into her toes. She had begun to sober up but now she felt fuzzy-headed for completely different reasons. "So stop fighting what we both want and come upstairs with me. And let me take care of you like you deserve. Like you NEED. And like I want to."  
She looked up at the building. She wasn't aware Steve had an apartment in the city still but it would figure it would be in Brooklyn, his old stomping ground. Tears sprang to her eyes. Her Alpha wanted to take care of her. Her chest squeezed and she couldn't breathe. He saw the change in her and scooped her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist. His arm locked tight around hers. She clung to him as she buried her face in his neck, sobbing and inhaling lungfuls of his scent until she was dizzy.  
Cherry didn't realize they'd moved until he laid her down on the soft bed. He'd carried up here and brought her into his bedroom without her realizing it. She propped herself up on her elbows. The bed was covered with overstuffed pillows and soft, clean blankets.  
"You made a nest."  
Steve shrugged. "I did. I've just never found the right Omega to bring here." Her belly twisted with the knowledge that this wasn't for her. This was for him and his future Omega...whoever she was. She started to scoot to the edge of the bed. "Where are you going?" She froze. His tone was all Alpha.  
"This isn't for me."  
He sighed. "You're being purposely obtuse, Cherry." He'd been unbuttoning his shirt and not he tossed it away. He pulled the vest over his head. The bed sunk with his weight as he braced a knee on it. "This is for you. If you want it."  
"Steve-"  
He propped leaned over her, pressing his forehead to hers. "Tell me who you love."  
"I don't-"  
"In the diner...you said you couldn't find love with the person you love." His large hand rested on her hips. His knee nudged her legs open and she complied. "Tell me who you love."  
Cherry swallowed, closing her eyes. "You." His cheek nuzzled hers. "You, Stevie. I love you." He lips and tongue found her pulse as he urged her back.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
She laughed, skimming her delicate palms up his thick biceps to drape loosely over his shoulders. He gazed down at her with such tenderness she found it difficult to speak. "Because you're an Alpha. And duh, you're Captain America."  
"I'm not just any Alpha, Cherry." He nuzzled his nose along hers then urged her chin up and her head back with it. "I'm your Alpha." Her pulse jumped. He darted forward and licked it. There was a building tension between them, a slow burning need as he pressed his crotch against her pelvis and rotated his hips.  
"My Alpha."  
"Say it again, baby girl." She closed her eyes and sighed and he licked and sucked and nibbled her throat, moving down her collarbone.  
"My Alpha." He purred as he pushed his face against her sternum. He really hoped she didn't like this shirt because it was ruined as soon as he grabbed the collar and ripped it down the center. Her breath hitched at the aggressive act. He nuzzled his face into her bare skin between her plump, perfect breasts.  
"Fuck, you're gorgeous, doll." He kissed the tops of her breasts, sucking the flesh into his mouth and biting it, leaving marks. He wanted to mark her all over. "You smell so delicious." He pushed his face into her belly.  
She swallowed, not sure what to do with her hands. "Steve-"  
"Nu-uh...Alpha, baby girl." He popped the button of her jeans and tugged them down to her ankles, leaving random bruising kisses down her thighs and calves.  
"Yes, Alpha." He growled against her thigh, nudging it wider. "Please..."  
He shushed her. There wasn't the frantic, near painful need to fuck like with an Omega. The racing racing desire to mate was there but it wasn't full on. He wanted to take his time with her, like a predator with its prey. He rubbed his face against her clothed cunt, rubbing his scent all over her and hers all over him. She was positively mouth-watering.  
"Doll, you know what my favorite color is?" Most people thought it was blue because he wore a lot of it. Or red would have been another obvious choice.  
"Green."  
He hummed in encouragement. "That's right." He wrapped his fingers around the waistband of the green polka dot satin panties and drew them down her legs. "You sure you didn't wear these for me?"  
"I- Oh fuck!" He didn't give her a chance to answer before he dove into her pussy, licking and sucking as her swollen lips. She whined, arching off the bed. His first finger slid in effortlessly...then a second, pumping in and out of her as he licked all around her labia except where she needed him to.  
A third finger joined the pair. He pushed her legs wider and moved up to her clit. She cried out and latched on to his hair. He growled and doubled his efforts, twisting his fingers to find her sweet spot. She rocked her hips against his face, pulling his hair harder against her.  
"Fuck, Steve!" He growled and it vibrated through her body. "Alpha! Oh my god...fuck!" He grinned against her, pausing you.  
"You gotta cum for me, baby girl. Get you all nice and ready for me."  
"Yes, Alpha." She daren't open her eyes. If this was a dream and she woke up before she came, she'd died.  
"Good girl, my Beta." Then his mouth was busy again on her clit, his fingers stretching her, working her open, working her sweet spot. Then she was cumming like a lightning strike and the air crackled around them. Steve purred, licking her through her trembling aftershocks. "Taste so sweet, doll." He gazed up the line of her body, continuing to work her open with his fingers.  
Cherry opened her eyes and stared down at him. "Fuck, this is real. Really real." He grinned then flicked his tongue out. The kitten licks sent jolts through her.  
"You got another one for me, baby girl?" He kissed her thigh then bit it when she didn't answer.  
Instead, she whined and reached for him. "Stevie, please."  
"Nu-uh." He shook his head, brushing his lips back and forth over her clit. "I don't want to hurt you, doll." He closed his eyes as he began to tongue kiss her clit as he added his pinky to his other fingers. She groaned and arched off the bed, her back bowing at a severe angle. Steve reached up and placed his palm flat on her belly, holding down.  
"Fuck, you can't-" She panted breathlessly, licking her lips. "You can't seriously be that big."  
He kissed her mound. "Oh but I am, dahlin'." He stopped trying to stretch her and moved to her sweet spot again as he went back to her clit. Her second orgasm happened much faster. She shook and whined as he brought her off a second time with mouth and fingers.  
"Alpha, please." She didn't care that she was begging. She needed him to fuck her, to claim her. She didn't care that she wasn't an Omega and didn't have the bonding gland. She needed him.  
Steve purred and kissed her clit. He hushed as he kissed his way back up her body. He hoovered over her, drinking in her flushed back, her parted, glossy lips, her lust blown pupils. "I love you, Cherry." He reached under her and unclasped her bra. He liked this set. It felt and looked amazing on her. He wouldn't rip it. He couldn't promise the rest of her underwear drawer would survive.  
"You do?"  
"I do, baby. And I'm gonna take care of you." He kissed her, stealing her breath. He could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. He pulled away despite her whine. Steve stood at the foot of the bed and opened his jeans. She looked up at him with love and wonder in her eyes. He was the perfect Alpha specimen and he was all hers. He pushed his jeans down his legs then stood before.  
"Fuck." Her eyes widened. He hadn't been kidding. His hard cock hung heavy, thick and long. He took it in hand and began to stroke it. He pushed his thumb through the leaking bit of precum and ran his fist up and down the length.  
"We can stop. You can say no." She shook her head. "You gotta tell me if I hurt you. You're not an Omega so-"  
She held up her hand. "Steve, I've taken a knot before. I'm not an Omega, but I'm not a fucking virgin." He blushed. "Now come here." He let go of his cock and crawled onto the bed. He settled over her, opening her legs more with his thighs.  
"So does this mean you want my knot?" Her belly dropped and she squirmed beneath him. She could feel the heat of his body radiating off him. She bit her lip and nodded. "Say it, baby girl. Tell me what you want."  
His Beta honest to god blushed and she bit her lip harder. "I want your knot, Alpha."  
"Then it's all yours, babygirl." He reached between them and lined himself up. He'd opened her up but it was still a snug fit as he pushed inside her. Her body quivered around him as she panted. "You ok?"  
"I'm good. So good." He grinned. He moved his hand and slid in further until her body resisted.  
Steve kissed her lips, her chin, her eyes. "You gotta relax, baby or I'm not getting all the way in." His words excited her and she clenched, making him groan. "Oh fuck...you gotta-you gotta stop that or this isn't gonna last."  
"Just go, Stevie." She began to wonder if he'd only ever been with Omegas. It was a possibility. He might not know that Betas and humans opened like flowers. She draped her arms over his shoulders and pulled him down into a lazy kiss, rolling her hips up to him.  
He moaned into her mouth and began to move. She writhed underneath him, causing her nipples to brush against his chest. He buried his face in her neck. His back and ass flexed as drove into her, sliding deeper and deeper until she'd stretched and opened enough to take him all in. He pressed his open mouth to her shoulder as they climbed higher and higher.  
His grunts and growls and her screaming moans and pants of his name punctuated the slap of flesh on flesh and the headboard against the wall. He lifted her shoulders, sliding his arm underneath her to hold her body up against his.  
"Oh fuck, Steve..."  
"Shush, babygirl, I've got you. I need you to cum for me though. Can you do that, doll? Can you cum for your Alpha?" She nodded, licking her lips. "You feel so good, baby. I could fuck you all night." He peppered kisses around her face. "I just might."  
He brought his knees up and reached between them, using the wetness between her legs to coat his fingers. He rubbed and pinched her clit, watching her face as she came undone beneath him. Tears formed in her, trembling in the corners. She turned her head and bit down on the thick muscle of his arm to muffle her screams as she came.  
"You want my knot, baby girl?"  
"Yes, Alpha." Steve grunted and let go, pounding into her. She whined and bit down on his arm again. He growled and lost all control. His knot muscle began to swell, making it tighter and tighter. She screamed against his arm then threw her head back into the pillows. "Steve!"  
His body stiffened and came. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder. She screamed again and clung to him tighter. The scent of blood perfumed the air as he broke the skin, leaving the perfect imprint of his teeth in her flesh. He rolled them onto his back.  
"Are you alright? Tell me you're alright."  
She hummed in satisfaction. "I'm gonna hurt tomorrow."  
"I'm sorry, baby."  
"Fuck off, Rogers." She nestled into his chest. He blinked then smiled. His arms wrapped around her. Their pairing wasn't conventional. They weren't drawn together my instinct and nature. They were drawn together by love and choice. And he would take care of her as if she were an Omega. She wore his mark even though there was no mating/claiming bond. Everyone would know she was his.  
He kissed her forehead. She hummed and nestled deeper. "I love you too, firecracker."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had not intended on this being more than a one shot. But Cherry and Steve decided they weren't done. There's a third and final chapter in the writing queue. I'm sure when I'll be getting to it but it's coming, ya'll.
> 
> And I used this gif for inspiration. https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/yesiamyourgoddess/164686872864

Sometimes, when you’re right, you’re right. Steve and Cherry knew they’d have opposition to their relationship. The people close to them didn’t care. They were happy. They were in love. Steve first noticed what was going on because it affected him the most. Somewhere on the chain of command, somebody kept him away from home during his ruts. He was always out on mission.  
He worried about saying something to Cherry. But she’d noticed as well. She had it in the calendar on her phone. To say it was upsetting would be an understatement. She wanted, no she yearned to help her Alpha through his rut.  
Steve sat on the balcony, reading the paper. He didn’t need the reading glasses perched on his nose but he knew Cherry liked it. He felt her leaning against the doorway. His gaze drifted upward from her bare feet, up her long legs and her slender body to her beautiful face. She wore his tee shirt and nothing else. He smirked and folded the paper.  
“I think my breakfast is ready.” He laid the paper down and patted the table in front of him. She grinned and sauntered over. His spread legs gave her enough room to rest her foot between them as she perched on the table.  
“I called in a favor.”  
“For what?” He lifted the foot that rested on his knee to his lips and began kissing her toes then up the arch of her foot, scraping his teeth to make her sigh just so.  
“Your rut.”  
He skimmed his calloused palms up her calf. “What about it?”  
“Don’t think I didn’t notice that they keep us apart every fucking month. So I asked Tony to switch the names around. You’ll be home for the next one. Which by my calendar is the day after tomorrow.”  
Cherry screamed in surprise when Steve jerked her onto his lap by a grip behind her knees. He grinned. “I wondered if you noticed.”  
“Oh I noticed.” She gave in to the urge to touch him, gliding her fingers along his bare shoulders then up the back of his neck to play with his hair. “Someone has a problem with us.”  
He shrugged. “Not someone who matters.”  
“They matter within the organization or else they wouldn’t be able to do this every month.”  
“I’m sorry, baby.” Steve kissed her, deep and slow and sweet then rested his forehead on hers. “I figured it out the third time it happened…but I didn’t want to upset you.”  
“I am a little.” She laced her fingers together at the back of his neck. “I want to help you. That’s my place as your mate.”  
“It is.” He pulled back, running his thumb along her cheek. “You know there’s never been anyone else, right?”  
“I never doubted it but thank you for that.” She turned to kiss his thumb.  
His beautiful blue eyes darkened. “What if I hurt you? What if it’s too much?”  
“Stevie, it’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.” She kissed him like he’d done her, sweet and passionate and oh so thorough. When she broke away, he hoisted her back onto the table. She pulled the shirt off and tossed through the open door to his apartment.  
For the All-American hero, Steve Rogers sure had a wicked grin. He wrapped his arms around the juncture of her hips and thighs and dove into her pussy, licking and sucking her swollen, sensitive pussy lips. Cherry dropped back on the table, arching her back. It wouldn’t take long for her to cum and then they’d go back to bed for the rest of the morning before returning to the Avengers Compound.

Steve could feel his rut coming on as soon as he woke up. His normally high body temperature was incandescent. Cherry had grumbled about the heat and kicked the sheet off. He bit his lips at the sight of her bare breasts in the moonlight. He practically salivated as his eyes roamed down her body. And fuck if it wasn’t about the best thing he’d ever seen in his entire life.  
The knock at the door startled him. It was soft but he heard it just fine. He tugged his boxers over his growing cock and padded through the apartment to the door. He could smell Bucky as soon as he stepped out of the room. He opened the door.  
Bucky’s nose wrinkled. “Fuck, you stink.”  
“Shut up, punk. Have you any idea what time it is?”  
“It’s 3 a.m. We were supposed to move out an hour ago. Pierce and Fury are pissed at your no-show.”  
“I’m not on the duty roster for this mission.”  
“Yes, you are.”  
“No, he’s not.” They both looked up at the soft sigh in the doorway. Cherry stood naked with her arms crossed over her bare breasts. Bucky’s jaw dropped. “Morning, Buck.” She moved past Steve, grabbing Bucky’s elbow. The alpha let her manhandle him out the door. One, because she was naked; two, because he was in shock; and three, because she was gorgeous woman and has it been mentioned she was naked? “If there’s any question, ask Tony. Steve is going into rut and I’m helping him with it. If there’s a problem, you tell Rumlow and Rollins I said they could fuck right off.”  
Bucky’s spellbound expression broke with a startled bark of a laugh. He looked from Cherry to Steve. “Fuck, you sure she isn’t an alpha, Steve?”  
The blonde pressed his body to hers, his stiffening cock nudging the small of her back. She gasped softly, her lips parting and her eyes dilating. “Nope, she’s all Beta and she’s all mine.”  
“Fuck, you two are gross.” Bucky grinned, shaking his head as he turned to go.  
Steve swung the door shut then wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his nose and mouth along the scar on her shoulder. The smooth pink flesh made the perfect impression of his teeth. He was precise every time he marked her. He wanted the world to know she was his. Without the bonding glance of the Omega, this was their willing alternative.  
“I think you smell pretty fucking good, Alpha.” His hands dropped to cup her ass, urging her up. She hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
“If you need to stop, say so.”  
They nuzzled their noses together, breathing mingling through parted lips. He held her weight effortlessly. “I’ll be fine, Stevie. Everything will be fine.” His tongue raked over the scar on her throat. Cherry shivered. “Take me to bed, Alpha.”  
His nostrils flared and his jaw clenched. Steve stalked from the living room into the bedroom. He unceremoniously threw her into the bed. It dipped with his weight as he crawled over her. Her pupils dilated and her lips parted. “There’s something we need to talk about first.” He nudged her cheek with his nose then nipped at her throat. His cock twitched at the gasp she let loose.  
“What’s that, baby?”  
He bit her right above the collarbone and she shuddered. He inhaled a deep breath of her fresh arousal. “You call me Alpha, my pretty little Beta.”  
She shuddered again, arching off the bed. She adored when he went into Alpha mode. He treated her exactly her like an Omega. “Yes, Alpha.”  
He hummed in pleasure. “That’s better.” He laid to the side of her then rest his hand on her belly. “You’re on birth control, right?”  
“You know I am.”  
Steve nodded. He knew. They took a calculated risk not wearing condoms during sex but generally, by the time they thought of a condom, the deed was already done. “What if it fails?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“What happens if it fails and I get you with my pup?”  
Cherry’s lips twitched. “One, it likely won’t be a pup but a normal baby.” He started to argue with her, but she placed her fingers over his lips. “And two, then I guess you’ll be a father.” He smiled under her fingers. “You’ve been thinking about this a lot, huh, Capt?” She ran her fingers through his hair.  
Steve swatted her pussy, drawing a surprise suck of air from her. “Alpha, baby girl.” He rubbed the stinging skin then teased his fingers through her pussy lips. “And yes, I have.” He stroked her clit then drew a line up her pelvis to rest on her lower belly.  
“Is this because Buck and Nat just found out they’re pregnant?” Steve shrugged. Cherry wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled his body over and down against hers. He let her, nestling between her thighs. “Stevie, Captain, Alpha…having your baby or pup would be the greatest happiness I could ever imagine.”  
Steve’s belly flipped. “So that…that would be something you wanted?”  
“Yes, Alpha.” Steve groaned dropped his forehead to her shoulder. “Are you ok?” She combed her fingers through his hair and away from his eyes.  
“Sometimes…I get so fucking hard thinking of you having my child.” He began to kiss down her chest to her breasts. “It’s the Alpha in me. The need to breed.” He pushed her breasts together and rubbed his scruffy face against the soft tissue. “And this fear that I never would have been able to before...”  
“Steve-“ He bit the underside of her breast and made her yelp. His answering growl had her lifting her legs around his waist and squeezing them tightly. “Alpha.”  
“Then I found you. And I swear, every day, I want it more and more.”  
Cherry bit her bottom lip. “Are you sure, Alpha?”  
Steve frowned up at her from her above her belly. “What you do mean?”  
She sat up, pushing him up by his shoulders. “I’m a beta, baby.”  
“And?”  
“If we’re having this much pushback from the two of us being mated…what do you think they’ll do when we bring a baby into the mix?” She looked away from him. “I hear them talk.”  
“And what do they say?”  
“Oh come on, Steve, we all know they think I’m not good enough for you. That you’re biding your time with me until your true Omega comes along. Then you’ll dump me and bond with her.” She sighed. She hated herself for believing any of that, for even repeating it but it was a constant fear…that they were right.  
“Cherry blossom, look at me.” When she didn’t, he took her chin gently between his fingers and turned her to face him. “Baby girl, I love you. I don’t want anyone else. I have found my true mate, my true Omega. Only she came to me as a Beta.” He kissed her, long and slow and sweet, urging her on her back. He broke from her lips, trailing kisses down her jaw to her ear. His fingers dove between her thighs, thrusting into her. They pressed to her sweet spot, scissoring back and forth as the pumped, opening her up.  
His hot breath fell against her cheek as he looked down at her, pupils blow wide. “Beta, present for your Alpha.”  
“Yes, Alpha.” Steve growled deep in his chest at her words. She shifted under him, rolling over and drawing her knees up. He moved up unto his knees as she lifted her ass in the air. His hands smoothed down her back, his fingers twisting into her hair.  
“Fuck, you are you beautiful, my Beta.” He started at her shoulder, pressing his body against hers as he left wet, open mouth kisses across her shoulders then up her back. "M'gonna knot you so good, doll baby. Fill you up." His sloppy kisses continued over her ass cheeks. He pushed his face into her cunt, breathing deeply of her scent. His chest deep growl brought a new gush of fluid. He couldn't resist slipping his tongue inside her.  
Cherry whimpered, arching her back more. "Stevie..." He slapped her ass, making her moan louder. "Alpha!" His tongue swiped across her clit. "Alpha, please."  
"Please what, Cherry baby?" He left hard, biting kisses down her trembling thighs.  
"Please make me cum, Alpha. Please, Stevie...please knot me."  
Steve's growl vibrated the bed. He stalked up her body, slotting himself against her. His knuckles skimmed down her spine, feeling every bump of vertebrea. His fingers slipped into her hair, scraping his short, blunt nails against her scalp. She groaned and pushed back against him. HIs fingers closed in her hair. His hyperthermic body pressed to hers.  
"Gonna give you my knot, sweet girl. Fill you so full. Knot you real good." His hot breath fell against her ear and throat. She leaned into the grip on her hair, exposing her scarred neck to him. "You want that, baby doll? Fuck you so good and fill you with my cum? Put a pup in you?"  
"Stevie-" His upper lip trembled with his growl. That was the only warning she got before his teeth clamped down on her shoulder. She cried out, more in pain than pleasure. But she knew to call him Alpha when he was like this. But she kept calling him by his name. She pushed her body up against his, rubbing her skin against his as she whimpered in apology. "M'sorry, Alpha. Please, Alpha, I need your knot."  
Steve's tongue soothed the purpling bite mark. He purred against her ear. "My Beta. My baby girl." The head of his cock pushed against her swollen cunt. "My good girl." His breath hitched as he filled her. Her breath stopped, her body stretching around him.  
"Yes, Alpha..."  
His back flexed with his control. He knew he had the ability to hurt...especially in his rut. That's why he was always careful. He thrust slow and shallow, teasing the head of his cock over her sweet spot each time. "Fuck, Beta...you feel so fucking good." Her body clenched involuntarily. "Fuck..." He rest his head against her shoulder. He could feel his knot starting to swell already.  
Cherry braced her forearms on the bed and pushed back against him, winding her hips. Steve grunted and nipped her shoulder. "Fuck me, Alpha."  
"Don't wanna hurt you." Steve gritted his teeth, panting heavily and rapidly. His knot catching then slipping each time. He was so fucking close.  
"Please, Alpha. Gimme your knot. Gimme your cum. Gimme your baby, Steve." Steve shuddered at her words. He would have bitten her again but his control slipped away. His hindbrain took over. His grip on her hair pushed her head into the mattress. His hips pistoned his cock in and out her. His knot finally caught and he dropped forward, groaning with his release as he came in hot ribbons.  
His arms shook as he held himself up. He gave himself a moment to calm down then wrapped his arm around her belly and carefully rolled onto his back. His nose nuzzled her ear and her hair as his hands caressed her body from the the bend of her hips and thighs up her breasts. She sighed, melting into his touch.  
"You didn't cum." She shrugged. "I'm sorry. I should have made sure you did."  
"Your rut isn't over, baby. This once isn't a big deal."  
"It is for me." He kissed her shoulder, resting his palms on her belly.  
"Shut up, Steve." He nipped her shoulder and made her giggle. They lay like that, Steve's hands roaming her torso and her feet rubbing against his legs, until his knot deflated enough for her to move. She rolled over onto her belly, resting her chin on her hands on his chest. "You know I'm not gonna get pregnant yet, right?"  
He sighed, his palms continued their caressing over her back and ass. "I know. Your birth control."  
She hummed. Her cheek nuzzled against his smooth chest. "If you're absolutely sure you want to try for a baby, I'll stop it tomorrow."  
Steve tipped her chin back, gazing into her eyes. "I do. How long have we been together, Cherry blossom?"  
"Almost a year."  
"And have I ever made you believe there would be anyone else?"  
"No...but that's always gonna be my fear, Steve. You're Alpha...I'm Beta."  
"And we're mated. We may not be bonded, but I don't want anyone else. Ever." His thumb caressed her cheek. "I didn't think I'd be able to be a mate...a father...a husband." Husband? They'd never discussed marriage. They'd also never discussed children before tonight.  
"Are you saying you wanna wife me, Rogers?"  
"I do..." Cherry's chest squeezed. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a desperate kiss that overflowed with emotion. He buried his hands in her hair, using the light grip to control the kiss. He pulled her back. "Marry me, Cherry blossom."  
"Yes, Alpha."  
Steve rolled them over onto her back. His cock rested against her thigh, growing harder. "Are you alright to go again?"  
"Yes, baby." He nuzzled her nose with his. He scooted up more against the pillows. He brought her legs up over his shoulders, watching as their combined cum from their first round oozed out of her. "Please, Alpha." She tightened her legs on his body.  
Steve spread his knees, bracing himself on the bed. His thick arms wrapped around her thighs and pulled her to him as he thrust forward. His angle pushed him right into her sweet spot. Cherry's gasping keen settled into the base of his spine. Her hands flew to the headboard, holding on for dear life. His back flexed with each deep thrust.  
He rested his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. He loved watching her face contort in pleasure. He wanted to make this time last longer but every sound from her lips drew him closer. His massive thighs pushed off against the mattress. The veins in his arms stood out as he held her body as tight to his as he could without hurting her.  
"Alpha...god...Steve..." The headboard smacked against the wall. He bent her forward. "Oh fuck." Her breathlessness dropped him feral, grunts and growls as he fucked her harder, his fingertips leaving deep bruises on her thighs. His powerful thrusts pushed up against the headboard until she was practically bent in half.  
"Cum for me, Beta." His deep voice had dropped deeper, barely sounding human. His fingers went to her clit, rubbing firm and fast. She arched underneath him as much as she could, pinned and bent. "Fuck, baby doll, I'm so fucking close. Gonna knot you so fucking good." His hips snapped harder, punctuating each word. "So. Fucking. Good. Fuck. Baby, cum. God. Please, fucking cum. Beta." His body trembled. His knot swelling rapidly but he needed her to cum this time.  
Steve wrenched her hand from the headboard and brought it to her clit. She took the cue and rubbed it just the right way. His arms tightened around her thighs and he pounded into, rutting like an animal, making no human sound. She screamed out her orgasm, her body seizing up.  
"Fuck!" His knot caught and he came, holding her so tight against him. He rested his forehead on hers, panting heavily. "You ok?"  
She nodded, taking in big breaths of air. "Can we scoot down a little bit? You've folded my diaphragm in half and I just might pass out."  
"Shit, baby, why didn't you say something?"  
"And stop the best dicking you've given me since our first time together? Oh hell no, Rogers." He laughed and shook his head, smiling that damnable smile of his she loved so fucking much. He used his grip on her legs to pull them down the bed, without jostling his knot too much until she lay comfortably on the pillows. "Come here." He dropped her legs and she wrapped them around his waist, her arms taking their place.  
Steve carefully settled his weight against her. "You sure you're ok? You can breathe?"  
She nodded. "I'm good, Stevie." Her mouth pressed to his in a lazy, dancing kiss. He blindly brushed the hair from her face, cradling her head in his strong, calloused hands. "I love you so fucking much, Stevie bear."  
"I love you, Cherry blossom." His thumb soothed over her lips and her cheekbone then eyebrow. "You're so beautiful, doll. As soon as this rut's over, we'll go buy you a ring. Then tell Buck and Nat. And Sam."  
"And Wanda." She combed her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. "Why don't we have a dinner party? Invite the team. Invite Larry."  
"Whatever you want, doll." He kissed her nose. His knot had relaxed enough for him to pull out but he didn't move. "How about I run you a bath?"  
"Only if you're joining me."  
"Of course." His eyes moved over her face, shining with a love he didn't think possible again. "Then we take a nap. No telling how long or short of a reprieve we'll get before the hormones surge back." His rut hormones, and Bucky's, were amplified by the super soldier serum.  
"Sounds like a plan, Captain." He booped her nose with his. They separated with a hiss and a jerk. She sat up and felt the wet spot spread in a gush of fluid. "And new sheets, maybe a towel or two." Steve laughed. "Laugh now, Rogers but I'm not sleeping in the wet spot."  
He leaned over her and pecked her lips. "Doll, by the time this rut is over that entire bed is gonna be a wet spot and you're gonna have to take a couple days leave until you can walk straight."  
"Promise?"  
Steve grinned. "Promise."


	3. Chapter 3

The backlash from Steve and Cherry’s ultra-private wedding came fast and hard. As soon as the pair returned from their honeymoon, they were sent on mission after mission, mainly apart. If one had down time, the other was gone. It began to wear on them.  
Steve stormed into the locker room. “Anyone who isn’t Cherry Bomb and doesn’t want to hear us fuck, get the fuck out.” A few low level agents hurried out of the locker in varying degrees of undress.  
Cherry threw herself into the raging Alpha’s arms. His kisses blazed her lips and jaw, hard and hot and demanding. “Fuck, I’ve missed you, Steve.”  
Neither cared that he still wore his suit. Neither cared that they both vaguely smelled of acrid gunpowder and coppery blood. Steve growled and pushed her up against the lockers. “I knew this was the only way I’d see you.”  
“Another mission?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Whatever you say, my love, my Alpha, my husband.”  
He growled and ravaged her mouth, his tongue and teeth stealing her breath. Her chest burned and she loved it. Sparks crackled around the pair of them. “My rut was miserable without you.”  
“I’m sorry, baby.”  
He slapped her ass. “Not your fault.” He carried her to a counter and perched her on the edge. They worked together unbuckling and zipping his suit until he peeled it off. She bit her lip and whimpered, her clit throbbing. “Fuck, you smell so good.” He nuzzled her jawline and earlobe then sucked a mark over the scar of his teeth wear a bonding mark would be on an Omega.  
Cherry shuddered then she screamed as he thrust forward, stretching her wide. He sucked and licked on the scar, soothing himself with the taste of her skin. Some of the anger and frustration relaxed in him at feeling her trembling walls around his cock. Her body adjusted to the stretch, the burn easing. He didn’t move until she began encouraging little whimpers, digging her heels into his thighs.  
“I missed you so much, doll.” His words fell breathlessly against her throat, his hips snapped each thrust. The angle filled her and nudged her cervix. His strong arms wrapped across her back in an ‘x’ shape. She clung to him, one fist clenched in his hair, the other digging nails into his back.  
“Oh fuck. Oh Stevie.” She whined. “Oh my god, I love you.”  
“I love you too, baby girl.” His large hand wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her down into his thrust, making her cry out louder. Their sounds echoed off the walls. He reached between them and strummed her clit, her juices and his precum slicking up the bud. She bucked in his grip, pleasure jolting through her. “Fuck, m’sorry, doll. M’gonna cum. You…feel so good.”  
She didn’t answer verbally. She clenched her hand, pulling on his hair harder. Her nails dug deeper and made him grunt. Her body rocked against his in a riding motion. He grunted, jerking her down into his snapping hips. The head of his cock bumped against her cervix. She was too far gone for it to be painful. She just felt full. So full and home. Steve Rogers was her home and she had missed it. Her vision flashed white and she came hard, clamping down on his hard, throbbing cock.  
Steve growled and bit her scar. The taste of her blood coated his tongue. It was what he needed to push him over. Her flesh in his mouth muffled his growls as he came. She purred as he cleaned her up with soft licks. His nose nuzzled her ear. She gasped when he lifted her up and carried her into the showers.  
In her blissed out state, she’d missed him shedding his boots and his pants from around his ankles. The water turned on hot, steaming up the room. They kissed as they washed each other. Slow, languid kisses that mapped each other’s mouths like memories. They grew in passion and need until Steve turned her to face the tile.  
Her breasts smashed against the wall and he pulled her hips out. His jaw set as he watched with hooded eyes as his stiff length disappeared inside her. He whimpered. “You look so good taking my cock, baby.” He worked her slow, letting her feel every vein and ridge as he slid in and out. When her legs began to tremble, he sped up.  
His palms smoothed up her back and closed on her wet hair. Her skin prickled. He reached around to hold the side of her face, devouring her mouth. She whimpered, her vision going dark behind her closed eyes. The head of his cock hit her sweet spot just right. She grabbed his wrist, their faces pressing together. “Steve…gonna cum…so good.”  
His nose glided along hers and he nipped at her lips. “Cum for me, my Beta.” His ass clenched with each thrust, harder and deeper until her face scrunched up and she choked out a moan. Her cunt clenched on him then quivered. His orgasm took him by surprise. It was there and he couldn’t stop it. He held her face until they both quieted.  
“Take me home, husband.”  
“I wish I could. I’ve got another mission.”  
She looked up at him, tears quivering in her eyes. “Tell them no. They’re doing this on purpose.”  
“Alright, baby doll.” He shushed her. “Don’t cry. We’ll go home.” He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth to stop it from trembling. “Besides, I’m not done with you yet.”

The med tech held an ice pack to Cherry’s forehead. The side of her face was covered in blood, dried, drying and fresh. Sparks and pops filled the air around her. The frightened tech looked up as Steve stormed into the room, one of the on-site doctors hot on his heels.  
“Cherry baby, are you alright?” Concern and anger fought in his blue eyes. He took her chin and made her look at him.  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“You don’t look it.”  
The doctor cleared his throat. “Mrs. Rogers?” He smiled sheepishly as he received the same look of irritation from husband and wife. “Sorry, Captain, missus.” He nodded then dropped his attention back to the chart. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to put you on indefinite mission restriction.”  
The med tech moved back as she hopped off the exam table. “And why is that?”  
Steve rested his hands on her shoulders in an effort to calm them both. “She’s taken harder hits than this, doc.” She looked over her shoulder at her husband and sometime mission partner and nodded. “It’s a head wound. They bleed.”  
The doctor cleared his throat then laid the medical chart open on a storage cabinet. “Oh this isn’t because of your injuries today, Mrs. Rogers.” Before either could ask, the doors opened and Acting Director Hill strode in.  
“What’s this I hear about Cherry Rogers being medically inactive for missions?”  
“Director Hill, I’m afraid I can’t discuss patient information in front of you.”  
“Oh please, this is S.H.I.E.L.D….excuse me, The Avengers. There are no privacy laws.”  
“Mrs. Rogers?”  
“Just fucking tell us already.”  
“You’re pregnant.”  
“She’s what?”  
“I am?”  
Steve turned her in his arms. He resisted the urge to sniff her all over, to memorize this change in scent.“I knew you smelled different.” They beamed at each other. He lowered his head to take her lips.  
“So you were trying for this?”  
Steve pulled Cherry against his body, his arms wrapping around her protectively. “We were. That’s what some married couples do, Hill. Have children, have families.” His hands rested on her stomach. He could feel the slight bump there. He would have noticed it before if the higher-ups hadn’t been keeping them apart.  
Director Hill pinched the bridge of her nose. “How far along?”  
“Going by last known menstrual cycle, she’s almost three months.” The doctor closed the file. “We’ll need to do an ultrasound to confirm.”  
Steve nodded. His nostrils flared, scenting Hill’s aggravation. “What is it, Hill?”  
“Have you any idea how stupid this was?”  
Cherry frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. Steve growled in the back of his throat, tasting her anger and irritation. She felt an irrational need to fight Hill and this wasn’t looking good. “I wasn’t aware a happily married couple having a baby was stupid, director.”  
“It’s not normally. But when that couple is a well-known Avenger and an alpha and a lesser-known Avenger and a beta, it is.”  
“Is that what this about?”  
“Get. Out.”  
“Cherry-“  
“Director Hill, if you don’t get out right now, you’ll know why I’m called Cherry Bomb.” The air cracked and popped around them.  
“Are you threatening me?”  
“Maybe I am.”  
“Ladies-“  
“Shut up, Steve.” They shouted in unison at Steve. He raised an eyebrow.  
“Look, you have no idea how insulting that statement just was.”  
“And you have no idea how dangerous this whole thing is.”  
“Dangerous? What do you mean?”  
Hill crossed her arms over her chest. “Oh please, Captain, you two aren’t stupid. You figured out they were keeping you separate during your ruts. Then you ran off and got married. And that made things even worse. They were determined to keep you apart.”  
“They who?”  
“The UN Security Council, of course.”  
“I told you it was someone up on high.”  
Hill nodded. “I’ve tried to stem some of the worst of it. But they’re going to be livid when they learn the news.”  
“What does my private life have to do with my being or my ability to be an Avenger?”  
“Part of it is image, Steve. You’re an Alpha. She’s a Beta. She’s pretty enough, but she’s not the image they want of Captain America’s bride.”  
“I don’t care.”  
“You should. They want her dead.” The doctor slipped out.  
“What?!”  
Hill had the decency to look away from their shocked faces. “You’ve got to be kidding.”  
“I’m not, Captain.” Steve ran his hand down his face. “If they wanted her dead before, they will most definitely want her dead now.”  
“She with child. My child.”  
Hill shrugged. “They fired nuclear ordinance at New York City.”  
She shifted and looked up at him. He looked down at her, his handsome face a mask of concern. “You know what we have to do.”  
He shook his head. “No, it’ll make you an even bigger target.”  
She cupped his cheek, running her thumb along his cheek. “Baby, we have to announce it. Big. They won’t try anything with the entire world watching.”  
“She’s right.”  
“Someone else might.”  
“He’s right.”  
“We knew this was a risk, baby.” He sighed and finally nodded. “We tell the team first.” He looked to Hill. “And she is never alone. Preferably with someone we trust. And I’m cutting my missions down.”  
“Alright, when should we announce the pregnancy?” Hill pulled up one of Tony’s high tech clear glass coms and began to touch things and swipe. “Your ultrasound is scheduled tomorrow. After then?”  
Steve and Cherry looked at each other again, silently weighing the pros and cons in their head and seemingly communicating before Steve looked up and nodded. “Tomorrow afternoon. Now, let’s go tell the team.”  
“What do you mean your water broke?!” Steve’s shouting brought up every head in the Quinjet.  
“I mean, my water fucking broke, Steve! You have to come home.”  
“I can’t- I mean, we-“ He looked at Natasha flying the plane, helplessly.  
“Steve, you –have- to come home.”  
He sighed and scrubbed his hand down his face. “Alright, I’ll meet you at the hospital.” He heard Cherry sigh in relief. “I love you, Cherry baby.”  
“I love you, Steve.”  
Steve clenched his jaw then relaxed it, drawing in a deep breath before he turned to the team. “We’ve gotta go back. At least I do.”  
“We heard. I’ve already adjusted course to drop you off on roof.”  
“Thanks, Natasha.”  
Fifteen minutes later, Steve jumped from the open cargo door to the roof of the hospital. He nearly ripped the roof access door off as he hurried down the first three floors. He couldn’t stop grinning. His son was coming. His boy. His pup.  
Steve’s grin faltered as he came upon a team of six men in tactical gear. “Fellas?”  
“We can’t let you through, Captain Rogers.”  
“Nonsense, Cherry is in labor with our pup.”  
“I’m afraid you’re mistaken, Capt.”  
“Boys, this is your last warning to let me through.”  
“Just a few more minutes, Captain. Then you can find yourself a nice, little Omega. And knock her up with as many pups as you want.”  
Steve sighed. “If that’s how you boys wanna play this.” Steve punched the first one to lunge at him solidly in the chest. He felt the man’s sternum crack. The swat time member stumbled backwards, sputtering up blood. Steve used the distraction to jump over the handrail and drop to the bottom of the stairwell.  
He sprinted to the labor and delivery department. Even in the mix of all these scents, he could still find hers. He burst through the doors, startling a nurse who then began to shout. He saw the gun pointed at Cherry’s head. There was no way she could avoid it, her face scrunched up in pain in the midst of a contraction.  
The shield flew from his hand and caught the gunman in the throat, spraying his pregnant wife with blood from a severed artery. She screamed just before the gunshot. Everything froze. No! No way would the Universe see fit to give him a second chance at a happy life only to rip away.  
The room exploded with cacophony of pops and booms like large fireworks. Steve rushed forward, his wife’s blood-curdling scream jerking him from his temporary numbness and deafness. His calloused hands gripped her face through the sticky blood. Most of it belonged to the agent at his feet. A trickle ran down her throat from her ear.  
“Did they hurt you? The baby?” She held on his wrists, shaking her head frantically, her eyes wide and white. Her heart monitor screamed an alarm. Steve searched her for injuries with his hands and his eyes. He felt her stomach ball up as a contraction hit.  
Security and a crash team of doctors and nurses thundered into room with the rest of his team hot on their heels. “What happened?” Sam looked to the swat members on the floor.  
“They tried to kill Cherry and the baby.”  
Everything happened rapid fire. Sam, Bucky, and Natasha dragged the bodies into the hall and piled them up. Cherry had exploded the air in their lungs. The nurses cleaned her up and switched out beds. Which was good because Cherry went into active labor. They hurried up and cleaned Steve so he could be with her went she started pushing.  
Before James Samuel Rogers screamed his first breath, Natasha had made every news outlet in the waiting room. She’d launched a social media assault. Digital headlines screamed ‘ATTACK ON CAPTAIN AMERICA’S WIFE AND UNBORN CHILD’. It didn’t matter to the people that Steve Roger’s, alpha CHOSE to mate with a beta. What mattered to the people was that their hero’s wife and newborn born son had nearly been murdered.  
The hospital gave Cherry and Steve and baby James a private room. With the Avengers on a guard and the people in the parking lot, the Security Council didn’t dare make a move. The team discussed a course of action but in the end, they had to defer to Steve and Cherry.  
Cherry laid back in her hospital bed, baby James latched on to her breast. The digital monitor came to life with the images of the UN Security Council members.  
“Mrs. Rogers, this is unprecedented.”  
“Oh please, spare me. I know what you tried to do.” Her voice was partially muffled on the left hand side. Her eardrum would heal with time but she would never recover all her hearing.  
“Everyone in the world knows that someone tried to kill my wife and child in the delivery room.” Steve stepped out of the shadow. He gazed down at his whole world. A world he’d never thought possible. Cherry had been right. James was a baby, not a pup. But that didn’t mean he loved him any less. He loved him more because of his fragility.  
“But not who…” Natasha joined Steve’s side. One by one the Avengers, old and new, long standing and short term crowded into the room.   
Cherry looked at Steve then turned to the monitor. “If you come for us again, we will go public with the failed assassination attempt. There are enough witnesses to ruin you. We will burn your world down. James Rogers is to be left alone.”  
“Cherry and Steve Rogers are to be left alone.” Hill stepped into view. “Any and all interference stops from this moment on.” The Council gave their word then the picture winked out. One by one, the room cleared until only Steve, Cherry and the baby remained.  
He cupped her cheek, smoothing his thumb across her chin. “I thought I lost you.”  
She shook her head. “Stuck with me.”  
“Good.” He nuzzled her nose then, closing his eyes. He drew in a lungful of the scents of the room. Breast milk, baby powder, blood, gunpowder and ozone. He smiled. “My Beta, you have given me the most perfect little boy.”  
“My Alpha…” He kissed her then slow and tender and loving. He had everything he’d never thought he could have, right here in arms. Who says there’s no such things as second chances?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate when my one shot characters decide they want to tell more of their story so I give in and then they just ya know stop. That's what happened with this story. It was only supposed to be a one shot. Then the second chapter wanted to be written and it brought the idea for the third. And the third just gave me bits and pieces shoved in my hands and said 'well there you go'.


End file.
